warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rude Zuud/Quotes
Greetings *''"Whaddya need? Specify the target and I'll sell you the tool."'' *''"I channel Chatter to craft guns unlike any other. (binary chatter) We craft kitguns, fine. (chatter) Your neediness is profoundly unattractive."'' *''"(static chatter) Kill-sticks like you've never seen, stranger. Click, bang, their limbs fall off. This pleases you, yes?"'' *''"Guns guns guns! (static chatter) What? Look I can't talk to two people at once. (binary chatter) No, not you. So whaddya want? (static chatter) Not you, the other you. SHADDUP. (sad chatter) You need a shooter, stranger? A little point-and-click murderizer? Zuud's got more than you'll ever need."'' Kitgun Forging If the Player has no Kitgun Components *''"Look, matey, without weapon components I can't help you."'' *''"No parts no weapon. Next!"'' *''"I can't do you a weapon... if you don't have weapon parts. Get the weapon parts... and I can make you a weapon. Oh-kay? Roger roger?"'' If the Player Waits *''"(static chatter) Yeah it's a big decision but I swear if this kid were any dumber they'd be a mineral."'' *''"Look matey, I appreciate the need to choose well. I only ask that you decide before you get here? I got other customers, y'know!"'' *''"Until you got here and jammed up my day I'd forgotten what constipation could feel like."'' Selecting Kitgun Components *''"Sure, why not."'' *''"Great! Top choice! Woo hoo! Balloons fall from ceiling shove over lemme get this done."'' *''"That'll work."'' Creating a Kitgun *''"Potshot a few lube cans, calibrate 'er to your satisfaction. Otherwise, she's flawless. As per."'' Other services Gilding a Kitgun *''"Beautiful. She got a name?"'' *''"Pretty enough. What's her name?"'' *''"(Whistle) What're ya gonna call her?"'' Confirming the Name of a Kitgun *''"Yeah, that'll do."'' *''"Yep. I reckon that fits."'' *''"Well, you'd best get goin'. Take care of that now. She's some of my best work."'' Skipping the Naming of a Kitgun *''"Some things are what they are."'' *''"Seems like that works for her, I reckon."'' *''"If it ain't broke, don't fix it."'' Today's special *''"Here. I have kept this for you. It would not... allow me to sell it to another."'' *''"Weighted. Balanced. Calibrated. The output of a lifetime's focus. I would pair this with your focus, Outworlder, to achieve a second, far more violent, outcome."'' *''"(static chatter) Do what? This one? (cranky chatter) Very well, very well. Here, you. Outworlder. Kitgun. Buy it. Chatter tells me this is intended for you. (static chatter) Yes, yes, I told them!"'' *''"Chatter said build - said you would be coming. You are meant for this Kitgun. So buy it. Buy it so I can get some muckin' sleep!"'' Browsing Wares without Purchasing *''"Fine. NEXT!"'' *''"(static chatter) Sure, I'll just jump the counter and make 'em buy something."'' *''"Are you sure you don't want... (static chatter) I'm asking! Are you... (binary chatter) Ah forget it."'' Leaving Wares after Purchasing *''"If you go past Eudico ask if we're still on after work. (binary chatter) No you can't come. (static chatter) Ugh... as if I have a say in it anyway. (happy chatter) Farewells *''"(static chatter) (Sighs) If it's not someone living in my ears, it's someone standing in my way! WILL. I. EVER. HAVE. PEACE?!? (static chatter) I don't think Eudico likes you. (sad chatter)"'' *''"Yes yes."'' *''"Whatever."'' *''"Go away!"'' Idle *''"All right you punks! Kitguns, blasters, plasma throwers, whatever you need to do horrible things to horrible people. I could've been an architect, an engineer, a doctor, but no, I'm here, selling mechanized disarticulation to roving killers. Mother would be so proud. Kitguns, get your muckin' Kitguns."'' *''"I was up all night making this crap for you ingrates, BUY something so I can get some sleep!. Kitguns! Get master crafted Kitguns, better than you ding dongs deserve, Kitguns!"'' *''"Kitguns, get your Kitguns. (static chatter) I'm a craftswoman, not some street corner huckster. (static chatter) Fine! GUNS GUNS GUNS GUNS GUNS GUNS GUNS! Happy?!"'' Old Mate Exclusive Dialogue Re-introduction *''"You are one of us, so Chatter says. So Eudico says. They've never steered me wrong, so... hello. Now. Go away!'' Greetings *''“The Business, good man. Always has been. Deserves a better protege than Little Duck. Swanning off, breaking his heart. Pfft. Man should find himself a wife, don’t you think? Anyway, store’s open.”'' *''“Smokefinger is an irritant. He brings us things. Pretty things. Useless things. Smokefinger knew our sisters, he says. We… did not have sisters. I do not like the way Chatter falls silent when he visits.”'' *''“I like the children in the walls. Chatter makes requests, and the children bring me parts. Parts makes guns. At night the children perform music in the wall. Chatter sings. And I sleep.”'' *''“(happy chatter) Chatter is pleased with itself, Friend. Pleased to aid your purpose. Keen to aid again. (static chatter)”'' *''“Chatter says Eudico feels guilty about things long past. Eudico worries Chatter means I’m not right in the braincase. It’s nice to have so many people thinking of me. Well, what do you need?”'' *''“Yes, yes, hail the conquering hero. (happy chatter) Must we go through this every time? You were right, I was wrong, the Outworlder is amazing. (static chatter) Zip it. How may I assist?”'' *''“Chatter was right about you, Friend. (static chatter) I wish it wasn’t, couldn’t turn it off (surprised chatter), grab me some peace but no (relieved chatter), Chatter is always right. So you are welcome and Chatter… (static chatter) keeps on… talking.”'' From Fortuna Fragments *''"Chatter wakes me, tells me a woman is at my lock, asking for water. Her carapace is scorched. Her raiments, burnt. I fetch water. When I return there are five more women. All singed. They say they are from... Deck 12."'' *''"There is no Deck 12. I am certain I have seen those faces before. I fetch more water. I return, they are gone. I return to my rack, feeling... I return to my rack angry at the inconvenience is what I do!"'' *''"The gentleman Business visited with me. Inconvenient. Why? Why so much talk when there is so much to do? The gentleman Business communicated the belief that... such nonsense... that I must 'make peace with what happened on Deck 12.'"'' *''"Deck 12. Deck 12. What is this Deck 12. Chatter had stopped speaking entirely, then. "It's all right that you weren't there, Zuud. That's what your visitors wanted you to know. That fire was not for y..." Ach! Enough! Nonsense and stupidity and a waste of my time!"'' *''"So many visitors, every one of them hoping to take something away. Dealing with them is like an uncomfortable dream, while speaking with Chatter is like being shaken awake. Are they real? How real are you, when you're sleeping? How real are you, floating, dreaming you are somewhere else? That's what Chatter wants to know. How did the women at my lock know my name?"'' Category:Quotes